I Will Never Forget
by nikki14091
Summary: Buttercup wants to go the NFL, and Butch is leaving her. why? i suck at summaries. has M rated in some chapters for swearing sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back with a whole new story, I'm sorry that it is taking me so long. I'm trying to get my life back in order. With the whole cancer thing, and everything going on, I'm just not in the writing mood, UNTIL NOW! IM BACK BITCHES! :D I'm here to stay. By the way this mainly a Buttercup and Butch story. On with the story and I don't own anything in this story.**_

 _ **Buttercup p.o.v.**_

The time was 7:30 am, I and my sisters were getting for our last day of school. We are graduating today, and I can't wait to get out of here.

My oldest sister, Blossom, she's going to school to become a lawyer. Her school is paid for because of all the academic achievements from high school. So she gets a scholar ship to any school in the country. She's a complete utter dumb ass because she picks the closet college to home. Me I would have picked the farthest out of the country. I hate living here.

My youngest sister, Bubbles, she's going to beauty school but her school is out of the state. Somewhere in California I think she said. Anyway, she didn't have the luxury of having her school paid for she actually worked hard to get in to the school with three jobs she had to get. It was exhausting watching her come home from work and waking up early to go to school. I couldn't do it.

As for me, Buttercup, the middle child. I'm actually going to school to become the very first NFL pro athlete. (Arthur note: I don't know if women can actually join the NFL, so sorry.) I got a scholar ship to, University of Dallas Texas. I'm so excited because it's so far away from my family and I get to be close to my two best friends. Which I will tell you about them when we get the school.

I hop into my Jeep Wrangler and speed off to school to meet up with my friends. I'm the first to arrive before my friends. I hear a large engine rev up and I turn around to see a lifted Dodge Ram come thundering into the parking lot. I know that truck anywhere it's my best friend, Butch Jojo.

I know what you're thinking. What the fuck are you talking about Buttercup? You guys are enemies. Not anymore.

It started back in 10th grade when the guys came back to Townsville. My sister Bubbles and Butch's brother Boomer started talking and started to date behind our backs.

When they came out and told us they were dating and that they loved each other, I was totally cool with it, Blossom on the other hand wasn't. She flipped her lid when she found out. But after a few hours of her yelling at bubbles for lying to us, she for gave her and we carried on being friends.

Butch hops down from his Dodge Ram and comes walking over to me. He has his brown Carolinas boots, ripped blue jeans, white tea shirt with a black and white flannel on.

As for me I have my hair in a ponytail, white v neck tee-shirt and red flannel, tight blue jeans and my brown female Carolina's.

Butch looks me up and down while biting his lip.

"Hey BC, you look hot." He said while getting closer to me "After graduation me and the guys were thinking about going back at Kelly's to get messed up, want to come?"

I noticed he was trying to look down my shirt. I back up a little to his dismay and said "Sure and Butch, my eyes are up here." He looked away with a little blush on his cheeks.

By now you're probably wondering what's up with us? Well, we actually tried the whole dating thing and it didn't quite work out so we became friends with benefits. No one knows except Bubbles. We tell each other everything.

"Why don't we go have some fun before the party though." He said with a smirk.

That smirk drives me crazy. I can already feel myself getting wet in my panties. "Maybe." I said dragging him by his shirt back to his truck. We hop into the bed of his truck. Thank god it's high enough to where no one can see us.

He lays down while I straddle his waist. We start to make out. He takes his hands and starts to take off all my clothes. I do the same. Soon we are both naked and he pumping into me.

I can hear the other kids arrive for school. I try to keep quite but I can tell butch wanted me to scream. He loves to make me scream.

I hear my sisters near the truck. "Have you guys seen buttercup and butch" my sisters ask his brothers.

"No, Butch just ran out of the house, but this is his truck so he has to be here." That was brick. He has a deep voice but not as deep as bricks. Boomer has the least deep voice.

Butch flips me over to where we are doing dog style. I can't hold my breath and I feel myself about to cum. "I'm cumming Butch." I whisper.

"Me too. Where do you want me to cum baby" he whispers back

"Inside me! Put your cream inside me!" I whisper shout.

He pumps one more time and I can feel his load flow out of me. I sigh with relief. "That was amazing Butch"

I turn around to see Butch looking at me with this straight face. "What was it good for you?" I was with solemn eyes.

"No it was nothing. It was good" he said while putter his clothes back on.

"No tell me, what's wrong butch" as I do the same.

"I'll tell you later." He said not looking at me.

We hop off on the opposite side of the truck so our siblings do get suspicious.

"BUTTERCUP! Where have you been!? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Blossom scream while holding Bricks hand. Oh yea, they are dating too. They started a few days ago.

"Did you try to go around the truck? I was on the other side of the." I said. It's really easy to lie to my sister but sometimes she can look right through me.

I look over at my sister bubbles and she's just shaking her head. She can tell when I lie. I don't know how but she knows. I smile and walk past the group into the school yard.

Our last day of school and its already coming smoothly. I can't wait to get out of here.

Butch P.O.V.

I watch her as she goes into the school building with her sisters after the guys say there good byes. They will see each other at lunch. Except boomer, he and bubbles have the same classes.

They look at me with a disgusted face.

"You didn't tell her?" brick said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"And you did it in the back of your truck!" boomer screamed.

I looked at boomer first, because I want to avoid the conversation me and brick are going to have here in a few moments. "First off how do you know that and second off maybe." I said looking at the ground.

"You smell like sex Butch. It's not hard to miss out." He said

"Well at least I get action." I said teasingly

At that point I knew boomer was about to blow, but brick saved me from asking again "Why didn't you tell her Butch?"

"I don't know. I don't want her to feel sad. It's the last day of school. We graduate today."

"And todays the day your leaving." Boomer said.

"Come on guys. We all have our paths to follow. Boomer, you're going to California with Bubbles so you can become a Doctor. That's awesome! Don't give up that dream. Brick you're staying here with Blossom so you too can become the best lawyers in Townsville. All of you have your dreams and I have mine." I said with a sad face.

"Okay Butch, but you have to tell her sometime today." Brick said walking away with boomer.

"I know. I will tell her at first period." I said

They nodded as they walked away. I walked towards the gym on the other side of the building because that's my first period and the shortest way to get there. I see everyone on the football field lined up for roll call.

I run over to Mitch, one of my friends. "Hey Butch." He says while doing our bro hand shake.

"Hey Mitch."

"You know Buttercup is looking for you." He said with a concerned face

"Why?" "I don't know she said to me, to tell you that you two need to continue your conversation from this morning." He said confused.

"Oh, yea that's right. Is she over with the girls?" I asked.

"No she's in the special gym." He said with a smirk

"Okay thanks, Mitch." I said running to our special gym

You see back when you girls were created the professor knew they would go through Jr high and high school and he didn't want them destroying the whole school. So he made a special gym just for us suppers so we won't break everything. Also, in our gym classes, the girls and boys our separated. That's a good thing too, because the guys at this school out horn dogs. And it's not fair with the girls (minus Buttercup) are so weak and they have to go up against strong guys.

As I walk in to the special gym. You walk through metal type doors and it looks like any other gym. But everything is made out with this type of material that absorbs our attacks.

I see her going at it with a punching bag. Not just any old punching bag. I metal punching bag.

I see the sweat coming off her neck and on too her back. Wow that's so sexy.

I cough to see if that gets her attention.

She turns around and gives me a little smile. "Hey butch. What was wrong with you this morning?" she said with a sad and confused look.

"I have to tell you something Buttercup." I said not looking at her. I guide her over to the bleachers inside the gym. "Buttercup what are you going to do with your life? Like after school and everything." I said looking her right in the eyes.

"Well I told you before, I want to be the very first female in NFL. And maybe after that I would like to get married and have kids of my own. Once I get settled into my future. Why what's up?" she said looking at the ground

"Buttercup, I'm leaving Townsville." She looked at me with a confused face.

"You said you were going to stay here and wait for me." She said confused.

"I was, but I'm joining the Marines Buttercup. I want to make a difference for myself. I messed up all through high school and wasn't until two days ago that some guy told me if you want to make a difference fight for your country and that what I'm going to do." I said looking her right in the face. "I will come back. I promise you that.

She pulls me into a hug and I can feel her shaking and my tee shirt getting wet. She crying. I made her cry. I start to feel tears well up in my eyes. I pull her back and say "I want you to have this." I pull off my cross made out of bullet shells.

"Butch, that's your good luck charm. You should keep just in case." She said trying to hold back more tears.

"No, I want you to have it cause I want to come back to see you the very first female in history to join the NFL and you need luck to do that." I said putting it around her neck.

"When do you leave?" she asked looking at the necklace.

"In two hours." I said

"You're not staying for graduation!" she yelled.

"Buttercup, please. I don't want to leave with you hating me." I said getting up and putting my hand in my pockets.

"Butch- "she was cut off by the bell.

"I have to leave." I said turning around and giving her one more kiss and hug before going out the door.

As I drive out of the parking lot I look in my review mirror seeing Buttercup on her knees crying "I love you. I will come back for you" I whisper into the wind.

 _ **That's it for now! Don't for get to review and/or message me for any ideas and/or thoughts on this story. It feels good to be back. ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for I Will Never Forget and I might possibly make another story, I'm not sure yet and don't for get to share. I want to have more views for my stories. Anyway on with the story. :D**_

10 years later:

Buttercups P.O.V.

My pulse is so high, I'm nervous? NO! Excited, I breathe in to keep my heart rate down.

I'm pretty sure my coach can hear it. There's 20 seconds on the clock and we are 50 yards for the winning touchdown. "Hike!" I scream and everyone scatters. I look to my left, no one's clear.

To my right, no one. 10 seconds.

Down center field, he clear. I throw it as hard as I could. I got rid of it in time for me to get tackled.

I look up to see if he got it. HE DID!

He's 5 yards away and touch down! I hear the Announcer "TOUCH! TOUCH DOWN COWBOYS! COWBOYS WIN THE SUPER BOWL! I REPEAT COWBOYS WIN THE SUPER BOWL!"

I sit there on my knees and look at all the streamers rain on me. _'You did it buttercup.'_

My whole team comes running towards me to congratulate our success. The coach walks over towards me and hands me the trophy with a proud smile.

*time skip*

After a long time of answering questions and partying.

I start driving to my ranch house on the out skirts of town. I don't like people and I love the country.

It was actually me and Butch's dream to get our own house together.

I wonder how he's doing. _'Wow Buttercup, after 10 years your still think of him?'_ I think to myself while shacking me head.

Once I made it home.

It's a two story ranch house with a barn behind it and an in ground swimming pool.

I unlock my door and walk inside.

"SURPRISE!" I jump out of my skin from the falling balloons and screaming people.

After a while I recognize these people. It Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer.

They come running towards me and I'm still shocked that they are here.

"Buttercup? Hello earth to Buttercup?" Blossom waves a hand in front of my face. I blink for a minute and smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked still shocked.

"We are here to see you. Duhh." Bubbles says rubbing her belly.

Bubbles and Blossom are pregnant and married to the guys.

Blossom is going to have her kid here in a few weeks and bubbles is still due for another four months.

"Congrats on the win Buttercup." Brick says side hugging me.

"Thanks Brick, how have you guys been?" I said and I really wanted to ask about Butch but I don't want to cry.

"We have been good." bubbles says "Where's the twins, Bailey and Blaze?"

"They are at their friend's house tonight. They won't be back until tomorrow morning." I said _'I have to know'_ "have you guys heard from Butch?" I asked

"He's in Africa right now. He said this is the last fight and he will be back home." Boomer said. I regretted my question. That means I have to tell him about Bailey and Blaze.

"Buttercup are you okay. You look pale." Blossom said. She was always the mother between me and Bubbles. With Professor always working, he hardly took care of us.

"Yea, sorry, I'm just a little tired from the game." I said rubbing my eyes. "I think I'm just going to go to bed. Sorry guys. You can stay here if you want. I have two extra bed rooms. One up stairs and down stairs."

With that said we all departed and said our good nights.

I restless all night. All I can think about was Butch.

How was I going to tell him we have twins together? The kids know of him, so that's not going to be hard. It was around 6 am I fell asleep.

I wake up to jumping on my bed. I jump up and look around with one eye open and drool running down my chin.

Its Bailey jumping up and down and saying 'mommy wake up'

"Bailey please stop jumping." I say while holding my head. I had a massive head ache and I don't want to deal with this right now.

"Sorry mommy. Its 3 in the afternoon and Auntie Bubbles said it was time for you to wake up she said.

"Okay well she can wait 10 more minutes." I said covering up again.

"Please mommy. She said we are going horseback riding. And I want you to go." She said all sad.

I hardly hang out with my kids during the football season and it's really depressing seeing them all lonely. The only other time I can see them is when the season is over, during the off season.

I get up and look at her and pull her into a tight hug. "Okay. Let's go!"

"YAY! AUNTIE BUBBLES SHES READY!" she said running down stairs.

I walk out into the hall way and I see my boy Blaze just relaxing in the air.

He has his head back and feet crossed and he's playing his 3DS.

When my kids were born only one inherited me and Butch's powers, Blaze. He can fly, shoot eye lazars, and run really fast. We think he won't get his 'special' power until he's 16. He still has 6 years.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask while leaning into the door frame and crossing my arms.

He pauses his game and looks at me. "What?" he said nonchalantly.

"What did I tell you Blaze no super powers while your sister is here." I said

"That's not fair!" he said coming down to the ground.

"I know but it's also not fair that your sister can see you fly and she cant." I said "now, are you going with us or are you going to stay here." I ask while walking away

"Where you guys going?" he asks

"We are going horseback riding. Do you want to come?" I ask turning around.

"No I think I'll stay back and play some video games."

"Okay lock the door and don't let anyone in while we are gone okay." I said with a stern face.

"I promise"

"Okay I have my cell you need anything. I love you Bye." "Bye mom, Love you." He said waving

I walk down stairs and I see my family waiting at the barn. Blossom is staying back because of how far along she is and Bubbles is here to teach Bailey because I'm not a very good teacher.

I hold on to the neckless around my neck that Butch gave me and think back to all the good times we had when we were younger. I smile a little at the time he tried to ride a horse. The horse bucked him off it was the funniest thing to ever happen.

"Mom! Are you coming?" Bailey yells

"Yes hold your horses. I'm coming." I say getting on my brown and white painted horse

I hope we see each other again Butch. I miss you.

Butch P.O.V.

I'm walking quietly behind the enemy. I have to hold my breath for the fear of him finding me.

He stops and takes a breath of fresh air.

"I smell American scum. Where are you hiding my American friend?" He said while taking a drink of his coffee he was holding.

"Right behind you and I wouldn't turn around if I were you." I said with attitude.

"I wasn't going too. I would go blind if I saw your face." He said while laughing.

"Why? Because of how beautiful I look." I say with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't be laughing American, if I was in your shoes." He said while looking up.

I don't move my eyes from him.

"I know you're the only one here. He don't work as a team. You work alone. Isn't that right?" he said

"I work alone so other people won't get hurt." I said loading my gun and aiming at him.

"I would put that guy down American." He said with a side smirk.

"Whys that?" I ask.

"So THIS doesn't happen." At that moment the lights turn on and there are bombs all over the place. It was a trap. He turns around and there's a bomb strapped to his chest. And he's laughing evilly

"You son of a bitch! You'll kill us!" I scream.

"Nope just you." He says and a timer goes off

"This building will go off in 3 seconds."

I start running like a mad man.

Ass soon I got out of the building I run behind a rock and after that I hear nothing and blackness.

I wake up to bright white.

'Am I dead' I think to myself.

"No not dead. You are in a place called the afterlife, a place where you are in between life and death." A voice says.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I say getting frustrated.

Than a man dressed in white and black short hair shows. "Who are you?" I ask

"Wow, Butch you don't recognize me. I created your father, Mojo. Well not create. I took care of him." He said

"Professor?"

"Yup"

"You're dead?"

"Unfortunately, and I'm sorry to cut this short but I don't have much time. Butch, you have two choices. 1. Die or 2. Go back to earth and go see my daughter. She needs you more than ever." He says with a serious face.

"Buttercup, why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just need to go see her."

"I'll go see Buttercup, I'm not ready to die." I say with a smile.

"Good choice and don't forget Butch." He says

"I won't forget." Then I feel like I'm falling.

"Butch!" I hear my name "come back to us Butch"

I open my eyes and everything is fuzzy and white.

"Butch! Hey Butch don't move okay. You are pretty banged up."

"What happened?" I asked

"A bomb was set off in the building you had to investigate."

"Was anyone hurt?" I ask

"No but there is good news. You're going home buddy."

A breeze goes by me 'Don't forget' I hear.

"I won't forget' I say to myself.

I coming home to you buttercup.

 _ **Well there you guys. 2 chapter. A little longer and it might take me awhile to update this story because of work but I will try my hardest. Okay review and don't forget to spread the word of this story I want more views. Thanks guys and until next time. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guy! I'm back with Chapter 3! I hope you like this part! You guys have to be patient with me okay. I not a good writer and spelling sucks anyway! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **Buttercups P.O.V.**_

 _ **Next day**_

I was walking throughout the house cleaning up and making sure everything was put back to where it belongs.

Bailey was up in her room playing with her dolls and Blaze was outside playing football with a couple of his school friends.

Bubbles and Boomer were walking around the farm, possibly talking about the baby.

Blossom and Brick were sitting in the living room watch TV snuggling with Blossoms baby belly in between them. They laugh once in a while when the baby would kick one of their hands.

I was just about to make lunch for everyone until I heard Blaze screaming "MOMMY!"

I stop whatever im doing and go running out the back door. I see Blaze standing in front of his friends protecting them from a man in a marine uniform.

I run to my son. "Go inside, all of you" I tell the scared boys. They don't hesitate and run straight for the house. I turn to look when they are safely behind Brick and Blossom. I turn to look at the man.

Brick looks at the man like he knows him. "Wait!" I hear him scream.

Brick starts to walk towards the man and he stand right in front of me.

"Take off the hat" Brick orders. The man does what he says and he has black spiky hair and dark green eyes that look familiar.

"Butch?" Brick says I look h=at Brick than back at the man. The man smirks "how goes it?"

"BUTCH!?" I scream.

"Hey butters." He looks at me with that smirk that made me go crazy in high school.

"Can someone tell me what's going on please?" I hear my son scream from the door.

I look at my son and tell him to go get Bailey.

I look back at Butch and ask him why he is here.

"I got injured during battle and I was sent home but when I go home to Townsville, everyone tells me they are down here. Congrats on the win Buttercup. I watched over in Iraq." He tells us

Once he told me he was injured I looked at him up and down and saw he had a boot on and a cane.

"Butch?"

Butch turns around and sees Boomer and Bubbles standing there.

"Hey Boomer!" Butch says

Boomer runs to Butch and gives him a bro hug. Brick soon joined in.

"Mom." I hear a tiny voice behind me.

I turn and see Blaze holding his sister hand very protectively. I usher them over with my hands and Bailey instantly grabbed hold of my hand and Blaze goes in front me and Bailey trying to protect us from the unknown person. But from his eyes he was scared.

Butch looks over at me and looks down to see my kids. I see his eyes get disappointed.

"Hey why don't we all go inside and have some lunch." Bubbles says

Everyone agrees and start walking to the house. "Mommy, who is that man?" I hear Bailey.

"You will find out soon enough baby. Come on lets go eat.

After everyone had their lunch and Blaze's friends went home everyone was bombing Butch with questions. We started to catch up but I stayed quite. I wanted to talk to Butch alone.

"So Butch where are you staying at." I ask

"Nowhere at the moment. I thought my brothers were going to staying somewhere else but I guess not." He says

"You can stay here in have an extra room up in the attic." I say cleaning up the food around the table.

"I don't want to intrude." Butch says moving his leg.

"I insist. Plus I think Bailey would in joy playing doctor with you." I say while chuckling.

Bailey stands up on the chair, hands folded looking a Butch "Please be my patient, Blaze won't be my patient. He's a jerk."

"I AM NOT!" Blaze screams from his chair.

"ARE TOO" Bailey screams back

"AM NOT" Blaze once more

"MOM" they both turn to me and scream.

"Okay, that's enough both of you. Bailey take your plate to the sink and go to your room."

I say sternly while walking to the sink in the kitchen.

"HA HA!" Blaze says torments.

"That goes for you too Blaze. Both of you march it right up to your rooms."

As soon as the kids made it to their rooms with a slam of the door, I take care of everyone's dishes and start to clean up.

"Hey brick can you help me up. I think we should start getting ready for bed." Blossom says struggling to get out of the chair.

"Okay, night guys." Brick says

"Come on Bubbles. Us too." "Okay Boomer"

Once everyone was upstairs, their only leaves me and Butch.

"Where's the father?" Butch says out of the blue.

I didn't say anything. How could I!

"Butch. Im sor..." he cuts me off."

"Save it Buttercup." He says very sternly. "I know they are mine"

I was about to fight back when we both hear and thump upstairs and a shriek.

"MOMMY!"

I look at Butch "Bailey" I whisper.

I zoom upstairs to her room and a see an Iroquoian soldier trying to take my daughter.

"Let go of her!" I scream going over to my daughter. But he was too quick. He took out a knife and started to slice at me. He got my side with the knife and it hurt like a bitch. I scream and bodied slammed him to the ground. In the proses of my fighting this guy Bailey runs out of the room. I got the upper hand of this guy and pushed him out the window. I look down to see him dead.

I turn to walk out of the room but I feel dizzy and feel pain in my side. I look down to see a dagger sticking out. He must have pulled it out without me looking. I fall to my knees and before I passed out I hear Butch saying "Don't leave me my love. Not yet." They darkness

 _ **Well this was a good story. I hope you liked it. I tried to rush it a little and I apologize. I just wanted to update for you guys. Reviews and Comments are nice. Thanks for reading until next time: D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'M BACK!**_

 _ **DID YOU GUYS MISS ME? ENOUGH ABOUT ME! ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **BUTCH P.O.V**_

What the Fuck! I just got here and everything's already going to shit! I just found out i have kids after so many years, i had to travel all the way down here to see my family (well that's not really a big problem just a big hassle) and now Buttercup just got stabbed. Can this night get any worse?

I was holding buttercup in my hands while applying pressure to her side. She's losing a lot of blood.

"Is mommy going to die?" Bailey asked with tears running down her face. I tried to keep calm for Bailey's sake. I don't want her freaking out. I looked at her and said in a calm gentle voice "your mom's a fighter she'll get through this." with that she calmed down just a little but not a lot.

I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. By that time everyone was in the room. Bubbles was holding Bailey as she cried softly into her shoulder, Blossom was trying to keep calm for the baby, Boomer was standing beside Blaze. Blaze looked scared for his mom but tried to keep a straight head, Boomer knelt down to his level and spoke into his ear, from the looks of it, he was trying to cheer him up. Brick was over by the window looking down where the soldier fell.

"What the hell happened?" Brick ask putting on his leadership role.

"Brick. Language." Blossom said sternly.

I looked back and forth of Blossom and Brick. "I don't know. Me and Buttercup were downstairs talking and she heard a scream. She came up here to see what's up and i found her laying on the ground and that guy lying outside dead." i said pointing out the window "And where the hell is this damn ambulance"

"Well brother of mine, there's no soldier lying dead outside." Brick said confused.

I looked at Brick confused. Before i could even speak a little voice came up behind me "there has to be! I saw Mommy push him out the window myself." Bailey said scared out of her mind. That guy is still out there and he might come back and try and take her again, but i won't let that happen not while i'm around. also i might have a good idea on who it might be.

"AHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!" We all turn to Blossom and see her hunched over holding her stomach and a puddle of water at her feet. Brick was at her side making sure was okay. "The Baby is coming." Brick said.

 _ **BLOSSOM P.O.V**_

Oh my god this hurts like shit! Out of all the times for me to have this baby it has to be when my sisters hurt. By that time the Ambulance arrived and we just told them i have a baby and my sisters badly hurt. They put Buttercup on the stretcher and i get in the back. Everyone else got into Buttercups truck and followed us to the hospital.

Once we arrived at the hospital they sat me in a wheelchair and took me to another room to get ready to have this baby. Once i got a gown on and had my epidural put up my back Brick comes rushing in followed by the doctor "Mrs. Jojo, how are you feeling?" i look at him and say "it hurts really bad. Is it time yet?" i ask.

"Well let's find out." he turns on a machine and puts it on my stomach. "Well bad news you're going to have a C-Section. The baby is breech" i panicked what does that mean. I think he figured out that i was freaking out by the look on my face. "That means your baby is coming ass out first. We don't want that. We need the head to come out first." i sighed with relief "okay when are we getting this over with?"

"Right now." he said and walked away

I turn and looked at brick. "Brick, are baby is almost here" i said taking his hand in mine.

He squeezed it a little and kissed it.

"How's everything going with Buttercup?" i ask

"I don't know yet. First lets focus on one thing at a time. Let's have this baby than we will go see what's going on?" Brick says with a smile on his face.

 _ **BUTCH P.O.V**_

I was pacing in the waiting room, what's taking them so long? It's been only been an hour but still i need to know if she's alright.

Bailey walks up to me "Dad, can you sit down please?" i stopped dead in my tracks and looked down at the small girl. She had tear stains on her face from earlier. I was to shocked to speak.

"Bailey." Blaze said sternly. "Come and sit be side me."

Bailey turned and walked towards Blaze. He starts to mumble in her ear and she looks down at the floor. Blaze just looks at me with this hateful stare. I was confused. What did i do?

 _ **BRICK P.O.V**_

"Your doing great Blossom" i said as i held her hand. We were in the delivery room. Blossom was laying down on the bed with a sheet separating her head from her belly. I kept kissing her head and telling her sweet things to keep her calm.

"Blossom, i need you to relax." one of the Doctors said.

"Why whats wrong?" i ask

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. We have to hurry." he said rushing to get another nurse.

I tried to stay calm but this was me and Blossoms first born and we were about to lose it.

Blossom looked so out of from the amount of drugs they gave her.

BUTCH P.O.V

I sat down and looked at the time up on the wall. 10:30 PM. Damn it's late.

Another hour passed by and i see someone walk toward us. Its Brick he looked so out of it.

"Brick, is everything okay? Hows Blossom and the Baby?" Bubbles ask standing up with a little bit of help from Boomer.

Brick didn't say anything. He just shook his head. "He didn't make it." Brick said looking at the floor.

Bubbles was close to tears. "Can i go back and see her?" Brick just nods his head and shows her the way.

"Bailey and Blaze Utonium." someone say out loud. I turn and see a nurse standing there. She must have news about Buttercup.

Bailey and Blaze run up to the nurse. "YES, Is are mother okay?" Blaze asks hold his sister's hand.

"Yes, shes fine. Come on back, but it has to be brief. She has lost a lot of blood and she needs her sleep."

Bailey and Blaze walk on back and i'm just standing there like a fool. Should i go back also or should i stay here?

One things for sure. I need to figure out if my theory is true on who attacked us. I left the hospital and called for a cab to come pick me up and head to the closest military base. I'll figure out who did this to you Buttercup i promise i'll come back.

 _ **Holly shit! It's been so long. I hope this makes up for it. I'm finishing this story!**_


End file.
